


Tea Time

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Yandere, Yandere Laslow, reader isn't corrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: “Pretend you never saw that. I can’t stand it when you look so scared.” with Laslow? (Maybe also if he had Henry as his father? Thank you so much for your time and running this blog!!)





	Tea Time

“Laslow?”    
  
You knock politely on the door to his chambers, waiting on the royal retainer to get back to you before entering. It was only polite after all, and as a Butler in castle Krakenburg you quickly learned that other, unfortunate workers, would lose their heads for much less than entering a room without permission. 

Still you’re excited, if not incredibly curious about what reasons Laslow had for inviting you to tea in the first place. Not that his doing so is unusual, quite the opposite. You’ve listened to many a female coworker of yours speak while blushing about having been asked to tea with Laslow, although...they do always seem to be much less enamoured with him afterwards. 

  
Which leads to your curiosity. Why on earth would Laslow invite you to tea? Surely there’s no way he’s mistaken you for a woman?

But if his invitation isn’t a mistake you actually look forward to getting a one on one conversation with the man. Outside of his duties to Prince Xander, you know very little about the man aside from the fact he’s from somewhere far off from Nohr. You wonder if it’s more common where he’s from to have snow white hair, and bright red eyes in the way that he does. 

Moments pass and there’s still nothing from behind the door. Perhaps he really had made a mistake in inviting you, or perhaps he made a habit of inviting people to tea only to ditch them. That would make your female coworkers frustrations with him make sense. 

Your knuckle gently raps against the door, but before you’re able to call out for him once more it’s Laslow’s voice himself that interrupts you.

“____, yes? Just a moment! I’m- I’m a bit busy! But- Don’t leave! I’ll be but a moment.”

He sounds strained or perhaps in pain? You aren’t quite able to determine which it is, but his response is enough at which to ease your thoughts about any mistake having been made.

You attempt to wait patiently by the door for Laslow to eventually come out, but it seems incredibly less likely by the second that he’ll actually emerge. And more so you can hear worrying grunts and the sound of something large being moved?

Eventually you decide you’ve had enough. You open the door to Laslow quarters, and immediately wish that you hadn’t. 

Immediately Laslow grabs you, dragging you with ease, thanks to his swordsman's strength, into the bedroom and it’s madness. 

“It isn’t- It isn’t what it looks like ____, I assure you.” 

And his words,naturally do little to reassure you at all. How on earth could words reassure you as you’re inches away from the dead body of Odin?

Laslow and Odin were friends, or so you thought. At the very least, Odin had told you himself that he and Laslow were from the same far off place. 

Why on earth would Laslow-

There is no way to stifle the tears flowing down your face.

Odin was your friend! Perhaps the closest of which you had here at the castle and now he was-

“Please, calm yourself.”    
  
How could Laslow be so calm?

You don’t have it in you to flinch away as Laslow wraps his arms around you in what you’re sure is meant to be a comforting gesture. It does anything but comfort you as he pulls you away from the corpse and to the nearby bed, sitting beside you once there. 

“Everything is alright,” He states, hoping his accented voice at such a low soothing tone will do something to calm your nerves. 

A horrified gasp leaves you as you examine the room and come to the realization;

Laslow was attempting to simply stash the body in his wardrobe. It’s obvious from the proximity of Odin’s body, and the way it’s half pressed inside. 

Bloody hands go to your face, cupping them, and turning you away from the scene and instead to Laslow himself. His hands are warm, in contrast to the now cooling blood on his skin. You can feel the way it smears against your cheeks as Laslow rubs circles with his thumbs. 

_ “Pretend you never saw that. I can’t stand it when you look so scared.”  _

  
You say nothing, for there is nothing to say. After successfully ‘comforting’ you, or perceiving your silence for comforting he smiles.    
  
“Now, how about that tea?”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
